The Siege of Vigil's Keep
} |name = The Siege of Vigil's Keep |image = The Siege of Vigil's Keep.png |px = 270px |start = Choosing to burn down the City of Amaranthine |end = Kill The Herald |location = Vigil's Keep |previous = The Righteous Path, Last of the Legion and Shadows of the Blackmarsh (all three quests must be completed) |next = Depths of Depravity |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Siege of Vigil's Keep is a main quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. It is one of the two quest options for the Warden-Commander during the Mother's darkspawn attack, the other being The Assault on Amaranthine. The prelude is the same for both quests until the decision whether or not to attempt to save the city is made. Walkthrough Prelude The following steps are identical to The Assault on Amaranthine. Preparations Make sure the following is completed or acquired before talking to Varel, as this is a "point of no return" quest. Everything listed is optional. * All side quests, including fully upgrading Vigil's Keep. * Buying/selling items (including in the city of Amaranthine). * Getting what you want to keep out of your Personal Storage container in the Throne Room of Vigil's Keep. Vigil's Keep After the quests The Righteous Path, Last of the Legion and Shadows of the Blackmarsh have been completed, speak to Varel to initiate a confrontation with the nobles in throne room. There will be a messenger reporting an attack on the City of Amaranthine. The Warden-Commander will have to select up to three companions to march with them to Amaranthine. : : : : : If left behind at the Vigil: : . Anders is the only companion that has an approval gain for not being taken to the city. City of Amaranthine The Warden arrives at the city to find that the city is stormed by darkspawn. After a small fight the city's commander, Constable Aidan, greets you and a talking darkspawn messenger, The Messenger, sent by the Architect arrives. The Warden is informed of an attack on Vigil's Keep, and both the messenger and Aidan urge the Warden to return to defend the keep. At this point the Warden has two options: * Fight to save the city and the remaining survivors, which will continue the quest The Assault on Amaranthine. See here. * Set Amaranthine on fire, thereby destroying the city and the darkspawn inside and return to the keep, which leads to the quest The Siege of Vigil's Keep. Approval changes should the Warden-Commander choose to save the keep: : , but if persuaded, no change : , but if persuaded : : , but if persuaded : There is no approval change for Nathaniel. Ballistae firing to Amaranthine.png|Ballistae firing to the City of Amaranthine City of Amaranthine on fire I.png|The City of Amaranthine on fire City of Amaranthine under fire II.png|The death of the city's residents Once you return to Vigil's Keep, if the following were not in your party when you arrived at Amaranthine: : : : : : : The Siege of Vigil's Keep Vigil's Keep - Throne Room After a brief cutscene you will be in the Vigil's Keep - Throne Room. Varel tell you that the darkspawn have been here for a few days but have not breached the walls, you have several chat options here they all lead to the same result. When you start the battle you have a radial menu that will let you call in reinforcements. * If you did the quest Smuggler's Run and freed Jacen, he will tell you that if you need a master archer just call him in and he will snipe targets. Sergeant Maverlies will offer the same function if he is not there. * If you fully upgraded all of Vigil's Keep defenses, Voldrik will tell you no ogre will come busting down the walls. * If you did the quest Bomb's Away, Dworkin will tell you the catapults have a nice surprise for the darkspawn. Vigil's Keep Gates At this point the battle is pretty straightforward: defend the gates from darkspawn. After the fight a cutscene will play telling you the children are attacking the east wall. Go defend the east wall. After the children are dead, head out to the courtyard and dispose of the darkspawn there, then head to the front gates to defend there. As you come in sight of the front gates, a cutscene will play showing Seneschal Varel defending only to be killed by an ogre. After the cutscene where the Herald is highly upset, you can speak to a medic who will sell healing supplies. After you make your purchases, you must defend the gates again. After a quick battle ensues, make your way back to the courtyard and defend it. After your victory in the courtyard a massive armored ogre alpha will appear. This is a boss battle, so fight accordingly. There will also be hurlocks, genlocks, and a heretic disciple or two. Now head back to the gates and defeat the Herald. Upon defeating him, you see another cut scene telling you that you have succeeded: as the darkspawn retreated, they left a trail that even the greenest of recruits could follow. They will also explain that you took heavy losses and you are on your own for the final battle. You will now get the quest Depths of Depravity. Don't forget to collect your loot from the ogre and the Herald. Result Vigil's Keep is saved at the cost of Amaranthine. The epilogue is affected as well. Rewards * 1000 XP for arriving at the City of Amaranthine in the beginning * 1000 XP for defending the gates at the start of the siege (this phase ends when 3 heretic disciples are dispatched.) * 1000 XP for protecting the eastern wall against the Children (this phase ends when 3 childer hatchling alphas are killed.) * 1250 XP for securing the front gates against 3 ogres * 1250 XP for clearing the courtyard of 3 heretic disciples * 2500 XP for defeating the armored ogre and the Herald Notable items From the armored ogre: From the Herald: Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening quests